Nurse Cat
by Auden Grey
Summary: Cat attempts to play Nurse when Jade is sick, but quickly grows tired halfway through the afternoon.


**More pointless Cade (with Beck thrown in) fluff! **

* * *

Cat Valentine did not like waiting.

She sighed dramatically while peering at a sleeping Jade, counting the minutes until her friend was going to wake up. Jade rarely got sick, and when she did, it was a pretty big deal. Beck recruited her to come over and help because Jade was really grumpy but mostly because she wanted soup and Beck didn't want to leave. Cat originally was supposed to take Jade's temperature, but after she playfully shoved the thermometer into Mr. Purple's behind, Beck confiscated the instrument and sent Cat on the stairs for time out. She pouted and pouted and when she was finally allowed back, Jade was asleep, which made her pout even more. Jade slept for _hours_ and Cat was growing impatient.

Cat held the grape flavored (yuck) cough syrup in her hand and whined into Mr. Purple when Jade remained sound asleep. It was almost 11:30 and Jade didn't have to take another dose of medicine until after one! What was she going to do until then? Beck was boring and only wanted to watch ESPN and all the uninteresting sports highlights from the week. Cat bit her lip and started to braid Mr. Purple's stringy tail, her curious brown eyes studying Jade intently. She looked like Snow White sleeping peacefully with her rosy cheeks and jet-black hair splayed across the gray pillowcases. It made Cat smile, and then squeal excitedly because Jade's eyes fluttered open.

"Stop staring," Jade demanded hoarsely. Her usual snippy tone was not present so Cat didn't back away in fear. "What are you doing?"

Cat smiled widely. "Watching you sleep!"

"That's creepy," Jade mumbled, stretching her arms and legs. She draped her arm across her face, trying to block out Cat's cheery face and the bright light filtering through her dark curtains. "Where's Beck?"

"Being a boring boy and watching TV," Cat grimaced before breaking into a fit of giggles.

Jade closed her eyes and groaned. "Go get me some soup."

"Kay, kay!" Cat squealed. She bounded off the bed and left Mr. Purple behind, telling Jade he was there if she needed anything. She skipped down the stairs and found Beck in the kitchen, hovering over a pan on the stove. "Hi!"

Beck greeted Cat with a nod and motioned for her to come over. "What do you think? Does this pancake look like Mickey Mouse?"

Cat stood on her tiptoes and looked into the sizzling skillet. "That does not look a thing like Mickey Mouse."

Beck shrugged and flipped the pancake on a plate, sliding it toward Cat. The redhead clapped her hands and reached for the soup she had brought earlier. It made her feel special Jade was letting her help.

"Jade's up," Cat informed Beck brightly. She dumped the soup into a bowl and shoved it in the microwave. "I'm making her soup!"

"Make sure you eat something, too."

Cat rolled her eyes playfully and picked at the pancake. "Okay, dad."

"Watch it," Beck warned with a wink. He ruffled Cat's hair and gestured for her to sit at the large kitchen table. "How long did you put the soup in for?"

"I forget," Cat said through bites of pancake. "One time, my brother tried to make pancakes for breakfast but he made inappropriate shapes so he's not allowed to make pancakes anymore."

"What kind of shapes did he make?" Beck asked curiously. He crossed his arms and waited for Cat to finish her mouthful of food.

"Oh," Cat blushed. "I'm not allowed to say those words."

Beck knew never to pry, but for some reason, he always did. "Okay then."

The microwave began to blare obnoxiously and Cat nearly choked on her food from getting up so fast. She pulled the microwave door open and nearly dropped the hot bowl. Beck shook his head in amusement and watched as Cat skipped around the kitchen with a spoon, shoving it into the steaming bowl.

"Make sure it's hot in the middle," he told Cat nicely.

Cat rolled her eyes and glared at him. "I think I know how to make soup!"

"I'm just saying," Beck said, holding his hands up in defense. "Just because the soup is steaming doesn't mean it's hot in the middle."

Cat huffed and stuck her tongue out at Beck, grabbing the bowl carefully with her two hands. She began humming to herself while she gingerly walked up the stairs, giggling as the noodles shook in the bowl. It was like they were dancing!

"Shake, shake," Cat continued to laugh, gently moving the bowl from side to side. However, some of the broth spilled out once she reached Jade's room and man, it was hot! Beck obviously didn't know anything. She held back a whimper when she stepped in the room and sighed when Jade was asleep. "Jade!" she chirped, setting the soup down on the nightstand and wiping her wet hands on the back of her jeans. "Wake up!"

Jade groaned and rolled over. "Go away."

"No!" Cat gasped, crawling on the bed next to her friend. She shook Jade back and forth until she opened her eyes again. "You need to eat!"

"Get off!" Jade demanded tiredly. She pushed Cat off and made no apologies when the little redhead fell off the bed with a loud thud.

"Owwie!"

"That's what you get," Jade snipped, trying to hide her cough. It would totally negate the annoyance in her voice. She reached for the soup and stirred it around, letting the noodles fall off the spoon and back into the bowl. "Is this hot?"

"Like a potato!"

Jade stared at Cat blankly. "Hot potato!" Cat elaborated with a pout, rubbing the back of her throbbing head. "You know that game-"

"Yeah, thanks," Jade cut Cat off. "You're giving me a headache."

Cat sighed and crossed her arms. "You're being very mean to Nurse Cat!"

"Nurse Cat needs to shut the-"

"Eat your soup!"

Jade rolled her eyes and shoved a spoonful of soup in her mouth, only to spit it back in the bowl seconds later. It was freezing cold. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and took a deep breath. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Cat cowering by the window sadly.

"Cat," she began calmly. "How long did you put this in the microwave for?"

"I dunno!" Cat's bottom lip quivered as she rang her hands together nervously. She couldn't do anything right!" I'm sorry, Jade! Is it really that cold?"

"It's fine," Jade sniffled. "You can just-" She trailed off as Cat stuck her index finger in the soup, retracting it with a squeal. "Well, I guess I'm not eating this anymore."

Cat giggled into her hands and placed the bowl back on Jade's nightstand. She kicked off her shoes and climbed over Jade, slipping under the covers and cuddling next to her best friend.

"What are you doing?"

"Ssh," Cat mumbled while her eyes fluttered shut. "Taking care of you made me sleepy!"

"You've done nothing," Jade pointed out blankly.

"Soup…" Cat whispered with a content sigh. She cuddled Mr. Purple to her chest and rolled over. Within seconds, she was out cold.

Jade shook her head and threw the blankets over Cat, sliding out of bed. She made an effort to cough loudly and dramatically to see if that would wake up Cat, but it didn't. Cat slept like a rock and when she was out, she was out for a while. Jade shuffled down the stairs and found Beck half asleep on the couch. She shook her head and plopped down next to him, dropping her head on his shoulder.

Beck stirred and peered down at Jade. "What are you doing up?"

"Cat fell asleep in my bed," Jade chuckled hoarsely. "Apparently I wore her out."

"I don't even want to know," Beck shook his head, running a hand through his hair as it dropped in his face. "She messed up your soup, didn't she?"

"Yep."

"Was it cold in the middle?"

"Yep."

"I knew it," Beck stated in triumph. "I told her to check it but she wouldn't listen."

"Will you make me soup?" Jade asked in the cutest voice she could muster. It made her sound a lot manlier but she didn't care. Beck was already at his feet, smoothing her hair down and pulling a blanket over her. "Make sure it's hot!"

"I will!" Beck called from the kitchen. Jade smirked and flipped through the channels, smiling widely when The Scissoring was on. Beck groaned when he returned to the living room. "Really?"

Jade smiled with a rapid head nod, studying the soup carefully. "Is this hot?"

"I promise it's hot," Beck grinned, settling on the couch. He kissed Jade's temple and rubbed her back when she erupted into a coughing fit. "What should we do with Cat?"

"Just leave her," Jade said through spoonfuls of soup. "She's the worst nurse ever."

Beck chuckled and turned the volume down on the TV when Tawny Walker-Black began to laugh manically. "She's just trying to help."

"Yeah, yeah," Jade nodded. "Now pipe down. I can't hear the movie."

"How many times have you seen this movie? I bet you can recite it in your sleep."

"I can," Jade confirmed proudly. "But I don't want to waste my voice."

* * *

Cat awoke hours later and nearly flung herself out of bed when she saw it was after three. She stomped down the stairs and nearly fell flat on her face when she reached the landing.

"Beck!" she cried out pitifully. "I didn't give Jade her medicine!"

Beck turned around and shushed Cat, gesturing to his lap. Cat looked over the couch and pouted when she saw Jade fast asleep. "I already gave it to her."

"But that was my job!" Cat whined, stomping her foot in annoyance. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You just looked so cute?" Beck offered with a shrug. He gently lifted Jade's head from his lap and placed it on a pillow. "Come on," he whispered to Cat, grabbing her wrist and pulling her over to the door. "I'll take you to Freezy Queen. Jade wants a slush for her throat anyway."

"Kay, kay!" Cat chirped in excitement. She slipped on her coat and skipped behind Beck down the walkway of Jade's house. "I want three scoops!"

"Whatever you want."

Halfway to Freezy Queen, Cat began to sniffle and cough repeatedly. Beck grimaced and leaned away from her as if she was cursed.

"Beck," Cat whimpered. "What if I caught Jadey's cold? I don't feel that good!"

"Well, I guess you can't get ice cream then…" With all the attention on Jade that afternoon Beck knew Cat was starting to feel left out.

Cat's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, no! I feel okay! I promise."

Beck grinned. That trick worked every time.


End file.
